Disney XD (Netherlands)
Disney XD is a Dutch free-to-air television channel owned by The Walt Disney Company. It broadcasts 14 hours a day, time-sharing with Dutch TV station Veronica. Viewers in Wallonia and Luxembourg receive the French version of Disney XD. All series on the channel air in Dutch, either dubbed or originally produced in that language. However, the 24-hour version of the network offered an optional English track for most programming. Dutch subtitles are most times distributed through teletekstpage 888, there is currently no DVB subtitles available. Disney XD Netherlands used to broadcast certain shows in English subtitled in Dutch, mainly in the evening and night. Disney XD is aimed primarily to children ages 6-15. History Disney XD launched as Fox Kids in the Netherlands on 2 August 1997. Saban International bought TV10 in January 1997 and introduced Fox Kids, a joint venture with Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation later on in that same year, making TV10 and Fox Kids a time-sharing channel. In the daytime Fox Kids and at night TV10. In 2001 Saban wanted to sell its share in Fox Kids to the News Corporation. In the end Murdoch decided to sell Fox Kids to The Walt Disney Company so he would have the cash to acquire DirecTV. Fox Kids was rebranded by Jetix on 13 February 2005, now time-sharing with Veronica. On 1 January 2010, the Dutch Jetix channel was rebranded as Disney XD, being the last Jetix station to be relaunched under that brand in Europe. One month later, a 24-hour version was launched on UPC Netherlands, followed by other providers in the Netherlands and Flanders. In 2012, Disney highly promoted the Disney XD 24-hour channel in magazines like Donald Duck and Tina under the banner Disney XD Extra. There is also extra programming added after 18:00. In 25 March, 2015, Disney launched an HD simulcast of the 24-hour version of the channel, available at the time on KPN, XS4All and Telfort. Final series *''3-Kangaroos'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Cluebie'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''DuckTales'' *''Ducktown Defense League'' *''Expeditie Rangers'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''The Heart in the Jungle'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Horsing Around'' *''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Kick Buttowski'' *''Kickin' It'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Lab Rats'' *''International Super Spy: The Series'' *''Marvo the Wonder Chicken'' *''Matt's Monsters'' *''Mission to Mars: M.O.O.N.'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Moners Sixton 2590'' *''Mr. Young'' *''Nestor and Quest'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' *''The Pabloneto Show'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''Pokémon'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Ranger Dierenjournaal'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Recess'' *''The Replacements'' *''Star Galaxy 3000'' *''The Secret Life of Suckers'' *''Sophie Santiago's Secret Files'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Team Smithereen'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!'' (upcoming – September 2018) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Zeke and Luther'' Former series *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' References External links *Official website NetherlandsCategory:Disney-ABC Networks Group Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Europe channels Category:Disney television networks